The present disclosure relates generally to a fluid delivery apparatus, and especially a medication delivery apparatus.
A fluid delivery apparatus generally includes a pump mechanism for delivering a predetermined volume of fluid at a specific flow rate from a fluid source to a receptacle, in an open or closed environment. To deliver the requisite volume of fluid at a consistent and/or predetermined flow rate, the pump mechanism is usually between the fluid source and the receptacle, and the fluid source and receptacle are in fluid communication with the pump mechanism. One type of a fluid delivery apparatus is a medication delivery apparatus generally includes a pump mechanism for delivering a predetermined volume of medication at a specific flow rate from a medication source to a patient. To deliver the requisite volume of medication at a consistent flow rate, the pump mechanism is usually between the medication source and the patient, and the medication source and patient are in fluid communication with the pump mechanism.
A medication delivery apparatus can use many different kinds of pumps to deliver medication. A common pump in delivery apparatus is the peristaltic pump, which is a type of positive displacement pump used for pumping a variety of fluids. The fluid is contained generally within a flexible tube fitted around a rotor. The rotor, having a number of “rollers”, “shoes” or “wipers” attached to the external portion of the pump, compresses the flexible tube. As the rotor turns, the part of tube under compression closes (or “occludes”), thus forcing the fluid to move through the tube. Moreover, as the tube opens to its natural state after compression, fluid flow is induced to the pump. This repeated action pumps fluid through the delivery apparatus and to the patient.
To place the flexible tube under the requisite pressure to allow a pump, such as the peristaltic pump, to work properly, tubing on both sides of the pump must be taut. This generally requires retaining the tubing on both sides of the pump such that the tubing remains taut through the pump. Such a retaining means can include, for example, a bracket, clamp, or valve. As long as the flexible tubing stays taut through the pump, any predetermined values provided for the delivery apparatus (e.g. delivery time, rate, volume, etc.) can be measured by the delivery apparatus and maintained by the pump.
However, with existing delivery apparatuses, current designs of retaining means, such as a bracket, quite frequently allow for tubing to detach from the bracket. Detachment can occur in many ways such as, for example, excessive movement by a patient causing the tubing to be pulled off the bracket or inadvertent detachment by a user (e.g. a caregiver or medical personnel).
When detachment occurs, freeing the flexible tubing from pump retention, free flow may result. At free flow, medication will flow freely through the delivery apparatus from the source to the patient without control from the delivery apparatus and associated pump. This can result in an over-delivery of medication to a patient, thus serving as a health hazard depending on the type of patient condition, the type of medication and the availability of medical personnel at the time of free flow. Furthermore, even if the delivery apparatus has an alarm that triggers upon tubing detachment or disconnection, many delivery apparatuses cannot prevent free flow of medication because the flow of medication acts independent of the delivery apparatus (e.g. gravity flow).